A brown pair of gloves costs $$36$, which is $6$ times as much as a silver scarf costs. How much does the silver scarf cost?
Solution: The cost of the brown pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 6$ $$36 \div 6 = $6$ A silver scarf costs $$6$.